1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of adjusting the time required for detecting input signals from an external input source, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus having a television function generally receives various external signals from an external device besides terrestrial broadcasting. Such an external device, which is connected to an input terminal of the display apparatus and supplies it with external signals, includes a videocassette recorder (VCR), a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a satellite broadcast receiver, a personal computer (PC), and a game console.
However, in the process of reproducing the external signals, the display apparatus may fail to receive the external signals due to environmental factors or poor conditions in connection with the external device. If the display apparatus fails to receive external signals when being operated in a TV mode, the display apparatus displays a blue screen, and if there is no change in the external signal during a predetermined time, the display apparatus is automatically turned off.
On the other hand, if the display apparatus fails to receive external signals when being operated in an external device mode with one of the external devices such as VCR, DVD, satellite broadcast receiver, PC, and game console, the display apparatus displays a message that the cable connection condition should be checked.
However, if the display apparatus fails to receive external signals due to environmental factors, the user is required to directly change an input terminal of the display apparatus to an input terminal capable of receiving external signals, which causes inconvenience to the user.